The Letter
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: Cosmo feels upset about how he's been treating Wanda. After a little talk from Cupid, he decides that he needs to tell her just how much she means to him. What better way to tell her than by writing it all down?


**DGG: Hello, lovely readers. I'm back again with yet another oneshot! I actually wrote this story last year, and I initially "scrapped" it. I figured that there were many stories about Cosmo and Wanda's seemingly failing marriage, so I decided against posting it; however, I recently just re-found this on my flash drive and decided it just needed some touching up! And here it is! Yay!**_  
_

**As for where this occurs in the timeline in conjunction with my other FOP stories, I'm not entirely certain of where it would fit in. It could have occurred before "Come Back to Me", or after it, or it could even occur in its own separate timeline if it wanted to. So it's whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents. I'm just a crazy fan who loves the show and writes for fun.**

* * *

_"Oh, Cosmo," her voice seemed to echo. It was full of love and concern, which was odd to the green-haired boy sitting next to her._

_The two had been coming out to a secluded part of the woods for a couple weeks now just to talk, which also surprised the young male fairy. No one had ever wanted to talk to him before. No one had ever wanted to listen to him before. Now here he was sitting there with his crush. No one else at the school cared about him. In fact, they all bullied him. Except for her. Except for Wanda. She was kind and caring toward him. And he couldn't believe it._

"_I've never met anyone else who…had a single parent," she continued, her rosy eyes downcast._

_He looked at her in surprise, "Really? Why? Do you know someone else?"_

"_I only have my daddy. My mother…my mother died," Wanda closed her pink eyes, a painful expression taking over her face at the recollection of her mother," when I was younger."_

_ Cosmo, not used to anyone telling him such deep, painful memories, was unsure of how to react. Seeing the hurt look on his crush's face was breaking his heart, especially because he felt that he was the one who prompted her to feel this pain._

"_Do you miss her?" he asked, unsure of what else he could say._

_ "Sometimes," she answered sadly while looking up at him. "When I really start to think about her."_

_ Cosmo looked away unable to stomach the pain on Wanda's face. Suddenly, to the teen's surprise, Wanda rested her head on his left shoulder. He quickly looked at her, the surprise still evident on his face. She merely looked up at him and gave him a sullen smile before closing her pink orbs, nuzzling his neck slightly as she unconsciously slipped her arms around him. Through the boy's surprise he managed a small smile of his own. There were no words to describe the way he was feeling at the moment. The girl he secretly pined for was holding him! He found it hard to breathe, but in a good way. She had always given him small hugs, but now she was looking to him for support. Him. Of all people. Eventually, in his dazed and delirious state he managed to wrap his own arms around her and pull her into a comforting hug. He looked down, wondering if he had done the right thing – he wasn't used to any of this, after all – and was relieved to see a small smile form on her lips. With a content sigh of relief, he closed his own eyes and rested his head against hers. _

The same green-haired fairy watched this memory play out in his mind like he was watching a movie screen. Tears coated his normally cheery eyes and sobs lay waiting in the back of his throat. Pain gripped his already broken heart at the sight of this memory, and a few tears fell from his eyes as he recalled his and his wife's past selves in such bliss. Whatever happened to those times? Suddenly another memory came to his mind.

_It was their wedding day, and Cosmo had been late. He just couldn't think of a way to get out of his mama's sights until he noticed they were out of milk, so he volunteered to go get more. Of course, rather than go to the store, he went straight to the church where his bride was waiting for him. He felt a little bad for lying to his mama, but he knew he would feel even worse if he broke Wanda's heart. So now he waited up front in his white tuxedo and hoped that his bride wouldn't be too miffed at his tardiness. _

_ It wasn't a very big wedding. The only people there were some friends – mainly Wanda's as Cosmo couldn't seem to actually keep any friends. No family was present, however. For one, neither of their families knew they were getting married. And two, everyone in their families hated who the two had decided to date in the first place. They knew if they had told their families they were getting married, everyone would have been furious and would have done anything possible to stop the wedding, so only having friends at the wedding suited the two young fairies just fine. _

_ Cosmo thought about everything until he heard the wedding music start up. Everyone turned and looked as Wanda entered the sanctuary, and when he laid eyes on her the green-haired fairy couldn't help but gawk at her. He suddenly felt like it was hard to breathe. She looked gorgeous. Even more so than she normally did. The boy watched her as she floated steadily closer to the altar. Her long, white dress looked amazing, and there was a wide smile on her face, which added to the radiant beauty she was already emitting. Finally mustering a wide smile, himself, he held out his left hand, which she accepted warmly with her right hand as she took her place beside him at the front of the church. He was still breathless as he stared at the woman in front of him. _

_ "You…you look beautiful," he whispered, causing his bride to blush._

_ "Thank-you. You look rather handsome yourself," Wanda let go of his hand and placed her hand on his cheek._

_ Cosmo's heart fluttered at the warmth from her touch; he closed his eyes in order to savor the feeling._

_ The ceremony went smoothly enough. The two stared lovingly into one another's eyes the entire time, and no one objected to their wedding. Cosmo had become very nervous when the minister had spoken those words and was very relieved when no one spoke up. Finally, after the "I do's" were said, they had their first kiss as husband and wife, and it ended long before Cosmo truly wanted it to. It had been deep, passionate, and full of love, and the young male had wanted more kisses from his new wife. _

_ His wife. He liked the sound of that. She was his. He was hers. He couldn't believe it. They were married. He was married to a beautiful woman. All throughout his childhood and teenage years, he thought he would never get married. He thought no one would ever want to be with someone like him. Yet here he was now with the woman of his dreams, and she was his wife. She wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her. The young fairy didn't think he could be any happier. _

Cosmo's breaths were quick and shallow as he tried to ward off the sobs he felt coming on. The image in his mind broke his heart. Suddenly another memory forced its way into his psyche.

_The couple had been together for a couple thousand years now. It was the end of another day of godparenting, and today had been a particularly stressful day for the pink-haired fairy. Cosmo floated into their bedroom to find her lying on the bed._

_ "Hey, Wanda," he greeted her happily._

_ "Hi, sweetie," she answered groggily. _

_ "Are you okay?" he sat down next to her on their bed._

_ "I'll be okay," she sighed, her eyes closed. _

_ "You don't look very happy," he frowned._

_ "I'm tired."_

_ "But even when you're tired you usually don't sound like you're upset."_

_ "I'm not upset. I just want to go to bed. It's been a long day."_

_ "Maybe I can make you feel better?"_

_ "Oh, sweetie, I'm not in the mood for that tonight," Wanda waved him off._

_ "What? No, I wasn't talking about that…unless you'd like that. I just don't like seeing you sad," he said._

_ "I'm not sad," she chuckled a little, turning so her back was now facing her husband. "Good night." _

_ Cosmo wasted no time. He grabbed his wife around the waist, causing her to yelp in surprise as he pulled her onto his lap. She giggled slightly at her husband's childishness. _

_ "Sweetie, let me go!"_

_ "Nu uh," he shook his head, not loosening his grip._

_ "I want to go to bed!" she tried to escape his embrace, but he only pulled her back, causing her to laugh again. _

_ "I mean it!" she giggled._

_ "So do I!" Cosmo smiled as he restrained her some more. _

_ Each laugh he heard only caused his smile to grow wider. He loved her laugh. Soon enough, he resorted to tickling her, causing her to explode into a fit of laughter as she begged and pleaded for him to stop. After a few minutes, he finally obliged his wife's pleas and allowed her to catch her breath. The two both laid on their sides facing one another, and after a moment, Wanda cupped his face in her hands and gave him a kiss on the lips._

_ "You always know just what to do to make all my stress melt away," she kissed him again before taking her hands and wrapping them around Cosmo in a warm hug. He wrapped his arms around her as well, pulling her in so that he could rest his cheek on her head. _

_ "I love you, sweetie," Wanda nuzzled his chest and closed her eyes._

_ "I love you too, Wanda," he kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep._

This last memory caused the fairy to break down completely. They were so happy then. Why did he feel that they weren't as happy now? Cosmo placed his head in his hands and sobbed. Why did he have to ruin everything?

"Dwelling in your memories? It's a dangerous thing to do," a new voice broke through Cosmo's incessant crying.

He gasped and looked up to find Cupid floating behind him.

"What are you doing here?" the fairy inquired as he attempted to hastily wipe away his tears.

"Well as the god of love I sensed your heartache out here," Cupid sat on the ground to the right of the fairy. "Normally I don't come out when I sense a broken heart; however, the pain I'm sensing from you is almost overwhelming," he frowned.

"She used to be happy," Cosmo looked away as though he were ashamed.

"And so you're out here in the middle of nowhere dousing yourself in old memories?" the god raised an eyebrow.

"It's not nowhere!" Cosmo rounded on him. "This little spot here in the woods is where I first talked to Wanda, and where I fell in love with her, and where I proposed to her! It's our special spot!"

The blue-eyed male gave a small smile.

"So it is. But if this spot is filled with so many happy memories, then why are you out here crying?" asked Cupid. "Typically happy memories don't cause people such sorrow and pain."

Cosmo didn't have an answer for the love god. Instead he closed his eyes and bowed his head. Cupid, however, understood Cosmo's problem.

"You're still upset about that big fight you had with Wanda not too long ago."

The fairy's green orbs shot open in surprise as he looked back at the male beside him.

"How…how do you know about…?"

"I'm the god of love, Cosmo. I can sense when a person's love is strong and when it is weak. I can also sense love-related happenings be them good or bad. I know all about your fight with Wanda," he explained.

Cosmo looked up into the night sky. He remembered their fight as though it were yesterday. Wanda confronted him about the horrible ways he'd been treating her; he'd broken her heart and he hadn't even realized it. She had cried, and Wanda almost never cried. If she ever cried it meant that something had to be terribly wrong. And something was. Their entire marriage had been in jeopardy and he hadn't even realized it. That's what hurt Cosmo the most.

"I…I didn't know I was hurting her," more tears slipped down his face as he bowed his head again.

"I know you didn't."

"But…but why didn't I? I used to be able to tell when she was unhappy or upset. How could I…? Why would I…? I don't understand why I hurt her. I hurt her and I didn't even know it!" the fairy cried as he looked back at his companion.

"But you realize it now," Cupid pointed out.

"But I didn't realize it then! She had to tell me!" Cosmo exclaimed, almost in hysterics.

"But things are better now. She's not upset anymore," the god spoke calmly and evenly.

"But I'm upset," Cosmo spoke quietly while looking away sheepishly.

"So let her help you."

"I just want to know why I was so mean to her," Cosmo looked at Cupid with teary eyes. "Do you know why I was so mean?"

The pink-haired love god let out a heavy sigh and nodded solemnly.

"You do?" Cosmo perked up.

"I think you might know as well if you stopped and thought about it."

Cosmo cocked his head in confusion, showing Cupid that he wouldn't figure it out on his own any time soon, which prompted him to go on.

"Cosmo, you've been with Wanda for a very long time, and seeing the same face every single day takes its toll."

"So what are you saying? That…that I was just tired of her?" Cosmo raised his eyebrows, horrified.

"In a way. I mean you still loved her. I know that you did. But I believe that you forgot just what made her so special to you in the first place. You sort of began taking her for granted."

"What's that mean?" Cosmo asked, horror still evident in his teary voice.

"It means that you figured she would always be there no matter what you said or what you did. But you stopped treating her quite so sweetly. You barely showed her any affection, you rarely told her you loved her, you gawked at other women. Can you blame her for feeling so unwanted?" Cupid frowned.

"But…I…I thought she knew I loved her," the godparent fidgeted with his hands.

"Cosmo, did you know that she loved you?" Cupid asked.

"Yes," Cosmo blinked at him in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"She told me every night."

"Exactly," the god nodded. "She told you. You didn't tell her. You can't expect someone to just know, Cosmo. Sometimes it's nice to hear it said. It feels good to have that assurance."

Cosmo looked away, ashamed again.

"But things are getting better," Cupid smiled. "You tell her you love her and you're a little more wary of what you say around her and about her. Things are looking up again."

"But I hurt her. I hurt her! She thought I didn't love her anymore! I love her so much! But she thought I didn't! If someone would have told me on our wedding day that I would break her heart one day, I…I wouldn't have believed them! She didn't deserve to be hurt."

"Cosmo…" Cupid frowned.

"I just…I feel like she's not as happy as she used to be. I feel like I ruined all her happiness or something. Like she doesn't trust me anymore. I just I want her to know how much she means to me. I want her to know just how much I love her, " Cosmo sniffed.

"So tell her, Cosmo," Cupid smiled. "What's stopping you?"

"I…I don't know how to say it," he admitted. "I…I don't think she ever knew just how much she meant to me. I don't know how to say it. I'm not smart enough!"

"Just tell her what comes to mind," Cupid suggested. "She's your wife. She'll listen."

"I can't do that! Random things pop into my head, and then I get off topic, and then I forget what I was saying in the first place!" Cosmo cried.

"Well, I know that she would love what you would have to say, and I'm sure it would make her happy," Cupid smirked. "So I would suggest that you try to tell her, or find some other way to tell her how you feel."

Cosmo thought about it. He loved Wanda, so why wouldn't he be able to say it? Well…he could always say it; however, it didn't _show_ just how much he loved her. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked at the love god.

"I…I was never good at trying to tell Wanda how I felt. When we were in high school and I wanted to tell her that I loved her, I was so nervous that I kept forgetting what it was that I wanted to say. I had to write it down…"

Cosmo stopped. He wrote it down! He may not be the most articulate person, but he at least wrote down the gist of what he wanted to say to her. Maybe that's what he had to do this time as well! He could write it out for her!

He looked back to Cupid for affirmation who only nodded with a large smile on his face. The dim fairy returned the smile, now filled with a sense of determination; je then took out his wand, and poofed himself back to his home where he found Wanda lying asleep in their bed. Good. That meant he could write it now and surprise her in the morning! Cosmo rummaged around the room for some paper and a pencil and once he found them, he began scribbling furiously. It had taken a long time to write, but he was finally finished. He even used more than one piece of paper! Proudly, he folded the pages together and wrote Wanda's name on the outside. He'd give it to her in the morning to read. But first, he just needed to get some sleep.

* * *

Despite going to bed so late, Cosmo was the first one up in the morning. He hadn't really slept well the night before anyway. He kept tossing and turning and waking up. His mind was on the letter he'd written. For some reason or another it made him nervous. What if he hadn't written the right things? What if she didn't like it? The more he thought about his words, the more nervous he became. Soon, he got up and picked the letter up from her vanity where he had left it the night before. Suddenly, he didn't think he could let her read it. Yet, he knew he had to give it to her. That was the whole reason he'd written it, right?

He sat back down on the bed, clutching the pieces of paper to his chest. He didn't know what to do. He wanted her to read his letter, yet at the same time he never wanted her to see it. How was that even possible? Was it even possible? He pondered this until Wanda finally stirred behind him. He looked back at her as she opened her eyes and stretched.

"Good morning," she greeted, sitting up. "You're up early. Usually you sleep later than I do."

"Yeah," he looked away, still debating within his mind about what to do.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked, hugging him from behind and resting her chin on his left shoulder. "What do you have?"

Startled, Cosmo put the pieces of paper in his lap.

"Nothing," he said quickly, not looking at her.

"It looks like something," Wanda squeezed him.

The emerald-haired fairy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. He would do it now. Finally he lifted the pages up to her face.

"I…I wrote this for you," he whispered.

Surprised, Wanda blinked, letting go of her husband and taking the letter from his hands.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I want you to read it."

"Well, what is it?" she smiled.

"Please? Just read it. Before I change my mind again."

The pink-haired fairy stared at her husband. He sounded as though he were about to cry. Was he giving her some sort of bad news in this letter? After a few moments, she began unfolding the pages.

"All right. Let's see what we have here," she spoke before she began reading to herself.

"_Hi, Wanda. I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I don't really know how to say how much you mean to me. I tell you I love you, but…but that's not enough. I don't think it lets you know how much you mean to me. And after the big fight we had, I'm pretty sure you need to know. So I'll try my best. And I still want you to know that I'm still sorry about everything. I never meant to hurt you, and I'll never forgive myself for doing it. So here it goes. _

_ "When I was in high school and nobody liked me, I always saw all these other fairies with boyfriends and girlfriends. It made me want one too, but nobody liked me. Everyone picked on me. And I wasn't very smart…actually I'm still not very smart. It took me a long time just to think of writing that I'm still not smart. Anyways, I figured that I just wasn't meant to find somebody, but that's when I found you. You were different from everybody else. You never picked on me or yelled at me. You were nice to me. You actually talked to me. You even spent time with me! Remember? Out at our secret spot in the woods? We'd go there, and we'd talk, and we'd hang out. It was fun. And you actually wanted to do those things with me. You made me feel special. And every time I was with you it felt hard to breathe. Not in a bad way. I think. It was a good feeling. You always made me feel that way. Especially if you touched me. I liked it when you hugged me. I still like it! But back then, no one had ever wanted to before. It felt really good. It felt better than that, but I don't know how else to describe it. _

_ "I always feel like I'm floating when I'm with you. I guess we're always floating, aren't we? We're fairies. We always float. But this floating is different. I feel like nothing bad can happen when we're together. But I guess that's not true. Because something bad did happen. We had that fight. And I'm really sorry. I don't want it to ever happen again. What was I saying? Oh yeah. I feel all floaty when we're together. Maybe it's my heart that feels that way. I don't know. But I love it. And I don't ever want it to go away. I don't want you to go away either. _

_ "I remember that while we were dating I sometimes thought it was a dream because you were the only person to ever want me. So sometimes I was afraid to touch you, like you might break or something. And other times I thought maybe I would wake up from a dream and I'd be all alone again. I hate to be alone. Sometimes I have dreams where I am alone. They scare me. I don't want them to come true. _

_ "I get scared of losing you. All the time. Well, not all the time. Actually, I do think about it all the time now. But I didn't before our fight that I'm still really sorry about. I get scared that you'll see that I'm not good enough for you. I'm not strong or brave or smart. I'm not even that good looking. But you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And I can't figure out why such a smart and pretty girl like you wants anything to do with me. _

_ "I just want you to know that you make me feel good about myself. And you make me feel so special. I feel on top of the world when I'm with you. No one else ever made me feel that way. You make my heart beat faster when you kiss me, and you make all the breath leave me when you touch me. Like when you touch my face. I really like that. I really like a lot of things you do. You make me feel like the luckiest guy ever because I don't know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you. And I just want you to feel the same way that you make me feel. I want you to feel special and lucky, and I don't think I can do those things. I don't think I can take your breath away. But I'd like to. _

_ "I can't imagine my life without you. And ever since our fight, I feel like I was really close to losing you. And thinking about that makes me feel so horrible. Actually, everything makes me feel really horrible. I broke your heart, and I didn't even know I was doing it! I guess that just makes me a bad husband. But I don't wanna be bad. I wanna be good for you because that's what you deserve. You're beautiful, and you're smart, and I love you so much. I love your swirly hair. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you look at me. I love it when you're happy. And I used to be able to make you happy all the time, but I don't think I do a good job anymore. And I'm sorry. You mean everything to me. So without you I don't think I would have anything. _

_ "I'm so sorry about the way I treated you. I promise I won't let it happen again. At least I hope it won't. But you said you'd help make sure it won't happen, and you've never lied to me before, so I guess I can do it if you help me. You always help me. I love that too. I hope this lets you know how much you mean to me. You're the most important thing in my life. You're even more important than string or monkeys. I love you lots more than those things. I love you, Wanda. And I always will."_

"Oh, Cosmo," she said with a wide smile on her face.

She put down the pieces of paper to look up at him, but found he wasn't sitting on the edge of the bed anymore. Surprised, she looked around to find him sitting in the corner between their bed and the wall her with his back against the wall and his head in his hands.

"Sweetie," she floated over and shook him.

He looked up.

"Did…did you finish it?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Did you like it?" he asked nervously.

"I loved it," she hugged him tightly.

"Really?" a relieved smile started to creep onto his face.

"Yes. And let me tell you something," she suddenly became very serious as she pulled away from him, warranting a frightened look from the male. "I love you. And you do make me feel special and lucky. I'm lucky because I'm the only one who truly knows you, and I'm special because you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. And you make my heart flutter anytime you kiss me or touch me. _I am happy_. I'm happy that you took the time to write all this for me, and I'm very glad that I made such a difference in your life because you've made a difference in mine too."

Cosmo smiled proudly right before his wife's lips crashed into his. His arms subconsciously wrapped themselves around her torso as her hands gently rested on his shoulders. After a few minutes, Wanda broke their kiss, much to Cosmo's dismay and cupped his face in her hands.

"One more thing," she spoke. "You do take my breath away."

"Name one time," Cosmo challenged playfully.

"Your sweet letter took all my breath away," she smiled as she rested her forehead against his.

Cosmo blushed and Wanda kissed him again.

"You're a wonderful husband. You always have been and I'm sure you always will be."

"Really? Even though I was mean to you?" his eyes flitted downward.

"I haven't been all that nice to you either, Cosmo," she frowned. "While you were saying mean things about me, I was busy insulting you too. So if you were a bad husband, then I must have been a bad wife."

"What?" Cosmo jaw dropped. "You weren't a bad wife! You were never bad! Don't think that!"

Wanda chuckled.

"Calm down, honey. We both just lost sight of what was important. A marriage is something you constantly have to work on. We just forgot that after so long. I don't think you're a bad husband."

"You really mean it?"

"Mhm," Wanda nodded. "You will always be my sweet, loveable Cosmo. I love you."

"I love you too, Wanda. So much."

The female fairy smiled once again before giving her husband yet another passionate kiss on the lips.

"I think we'll be all right," the godmother smiled. "Your letter only affirms that thought."

"Good. I never want to hurt you again, Wanda," he shook his head.

"I know," she brushed a few stray strands of hair from her husband's face. "Thank-you, Cosmo."

"You're welcome, baby!" he cried happily before grabbing her and giving her one last kiss.

She was happy again! He was able to make her happy with what he'd written! And that meant so much to the dim fairy, much more than Wanda would ever know. But as long as she was happy, then so was he. This time he would make sure she stayed that way.

* * *

**DGG: So there you have it. It's sort of a cute little fluffy piece...mixed with angst at the beginning. I'm apparently a very angsty person...But anyway, please review!**

**And I don't meant to shamelessly plug or anything...I'm not even sure if plugging is what I'm doing, but there's totally a poll on my profile. If you've read any of my other stories, or just want to check it out, I'd love it if you'd vote! I'm just trying to figure out what to focus on mainly. So far I've had one whole vote, so that's not really helping me in my story writing. So if you could, drop by my profile and vote! Thanks!**


End file.
